Stay With Me
by boop-oop-ee-doo
Summary: Comforting her after a nightmare, Wanda and Vision make love for the first time. Deleted scene from 'Nothing is Impossible


AN: A slightly naughtier deleted/extended scene from Chapter 35 of 'Nothing Is Impossible'. Enjoy!

* * *

Vision cleaned up the kitchen, and had just sat down and opened a new book when he he heard Wanda scream. He found himself flying to her room, as he flew faster than he could run. Wisps of red energy flickered under the door.

"Wanda!" He knocked furiously at the door. "Wanda, are you alright?!"

"S-Stay out there! I just.. just give me a minute.."

"Wanda.."

"Just wait!"

So, Vision waited. But as he waited, he listened. The energy wasn't fading this time, and Wanda was clearly growing more distressed. He couldn't wait any longer.

"Wanda, I'm coming in!"

"No! I don't want to hurt you!"

Vision would never usually go against her wishes, but this time he felt he had to. He phased through the door. Pushed his way through the wild energy until he reached Wanda, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against his chest.

"It's okay" Vision held her close. "It's okay. I'm here, I've got you. You won't hurt me, I'm not afraid of you."

Vision's presence calmed Wanda, and slowly, the energy dissipated. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Y-You're not afraid?"

"No. I could never be afraid of you. I love you far too much." For a while, they stayed that way, Vision rubbing Wanda's back to help her rapid breathing settle. "You need to get back to sleep.."

"Vizh, wait.." Wanda seized hold of him as he made to move away. " _Stai cu mine._ Stay with me, please?"

Vision pulled her back against him.

"Always."

"Thank you."

Wanda didn't feel like going back to sleep right away. They gazed deeply into each other's eyes. Wanda reached up to touch Vision's cheek, almost reverently. The way he looked at her.. she'd never thought anyone would look at her like that.

Vision, in return, never thought that he would be lucky enough to have someone as beautiful as Wanda look at him the way she was right now.

She kissed him, deeply, and he returned it. It was a slow, lazy kiss at first, slowly growing more heated. Wanda pulled Vision even closer, deepening their kiss further, letting her hands gently wander.

Vision moaned softly, and shyly, let his own hands begin to roam. Wanda's breath caught, and Vision stopped, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry.."

"No, its okay.." Wanda kissed him again. "Keep going.."

"Okay.."

With Wanda's permission, Vision continued to explore, learning, seeking the places she liked to be touched. Which, it soon became apparent, was hard to do while they still had clothes on. A need was forming in both of them, to touch more, to feel.

Wanda broke the kiss, breathless. Knowing where this would lead if they continued. She felt ready, which was something she once hadn't been sure she'd ever say. It felt right, now, with Vision. But she didn't want to push him. He was still so new.

"Vision.. I want.. but if you aren't ready.."

"I think I am.. I think I can be ready for just about anything, with you."

"If you're sure.." Wanda sat up, with a shy smile, and reached to remove her pyjama top, but Vision stopped her.

"Let me.." Gently, he tugged the top over her head. Wanda's top half was bare to him now, a perfect vision of smooth pale skin and soft, full breasts. "Frumoasa.." He murmured, using her on language. "You are so beautiful.. "

"So are you.." Wanda whispered, blushing.

Phasing out of his own shirt and sweater to even the odds, Vision pulled Wanda to him once more, now skin to skin, and into another deep, passionate kiss. With her gentle encouragement, his hands returned to their earlier exploration, soon followed by his lips, finding all the little spots that made her sigh and moan.

Inexperienced as Vision was, he had looked into these things, how to pleasure Wanda when the time came. He enjoyed the little sigh when he had kissed just the right spot on her neck. Her moan as he gently cupped one of her breasts in his hand. Vision gently pushed Wanda back onto the bed, all the easier for his lips to explore. She cried out softly when his mouth closed over her nipple.

"Oh _Doamne_ Vizh.."

He panicked, quickly pulling back.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No, no.. it's good.. that felt good."

Vision relaxed, a cheeky smile spreading over his face.

"Well, that is the goal, isn't it?" His mouth returned to it's earlier action.

Wanda gasped.

 _"Este"_ She managed to murmur, her hand moving to stroke the back of Vision's head. "B-But.. you're supposed to f-feel good too..

"I can wait" said Vision, although he had noticed his trousers beginning to grow uncomfortably tight, but he ignored the feeling for now, completely focused on Wanda. He moved lower, kissing any freckle or blemish or scar, anything that had ever made her feel less than perfect. "You are so beautiful.."

When Vision reached the waistband of Wanda's shorts, he glanced up at her, silently asking permission. Wanda nodded, so Vision tugged them down her legs, carefully tossing them aside. It was at this point, with Wanda now bare before him, that Vision became slightly unsure of himself, uncertain what to do next.

Wanda noticed.

"Vision, come here.."

Vision moved back up, gazing into her eyes.

"Yes?"

Wanda reached up, tenderly cupping his cheek.

"You've tried to learn a lot about this, haven't you?"

Vision's face turned slightly darker than it's usual shade.

"Research is one of the things I'm good at.."

"You're good at lots of things, Vizh.." She chuckled, kissing him. "I appreciate all your effort, I do, but this isn't just about me. This moment is for both of us, okay?"

"Okay.."

Wanda's hands moved to unfasten Vision's trousers. Her usually elegant fingers fumbled slightly, and she blushed.

"They're stuck.."

"Oh.." Vision phased them off, kicking them out of the way. "Better?"

"Much better.." Shyly, Wanda reached down to gently wrap her hand around Vision's length, both of them gasping slightly. She'd known he was quite big from the times she'd accidentally seen him, but now, fully erect.. She shook her head, trying to focus. Gently pumping him.

Vision couldn't help the moan that escaped him. He didn't know anything could feel that good.

"Mmm.."

Wanda bent her knees slightly, shifting so that Vision's lower body was cradled between her legs. Gently guiding him to her warm, wet entrance.

Vision gazed down at her, in awe of her. He kissed her softly.

"Are you sure?"

Wanda nodded. Nervous, but certain.

"So sure.."

With a soft moan, Vision slowly began to push inside her. Wanda winced, biting her lip. He paused.

"Wanda.."

"I'm alright."

"But you.."

"You're not hurting me.. you're just.. big.." she blushed. "Go slow, okay?"

"Of course." Vision waited, before continuing slowly, gently, until he was fully sheathed inside her. He waited another few moments before he moved again, starting a rhythm of slow, gentle thrusts.

Wanda's discomfort soon gave way to pleasure. Vision was hitting just the right spots.

"Yes, Vizh.." she gasped. "J-Just like that.."

"Oh.. Wanda.. you are perfect.."

Vision moaned with each movement. His moans soon mingling with Wanda's soft cries of pleasure. He peppered kisses all over her face, her neck, wherever he could reach.

As they grew more comfortable, settled into their love making, Vision began to move slightly faster, Wanda's hips bucking slightly to meet him. Both of them feeling heat pooling in their belly, muscles coiling tighter and tighter in preparation for release.

Wanda pulled Vision into a deep, hungry kiss. Her cries of pleasure grew louder, higher pitched.

"Ahh..ngh.. Vision.. Vizh, I'm going to.."

"I-It's okay.." Vision, so close to his own release, still found time to take care of her. "It's okay.. you're okay."

"Vision!" Wanda cried out his name as her orgasm took her, toes curling, muscles rippling.

Seeing her lost in pleasure pushed Vision over the edge, his own release washing over him.

"Wanda!" He cried out, his body jerking, before he collapsed into the safety of Wanda's loving arms.

* * *

Afterwards, as they lay tangled together, Vision was brought out of a happy fog by what sounded, to him, like the voice of an angel.

"Vizh.. Vision, are you okay?"

"I think so.. are you?"

Wanda nodded, smiling softly.

"I'm okay."

"That was.. Well.. there aren't really words" Somehow, He hadn't quite caught his breath, but he was smiling. "Is it always like that?"

"Well.. uh.."

Vision's face fell.

"Oh.. I'll learn to be better. You can teach me.."

"Oh no!" said Wanda quickly. "Vizh, no. It was _uimitor.. Frumoasa.._ You're right, there aren't really words. I just meant.." she blushed, "I wouldn't actually know if it's always like that.."

It took Vision a few moments to realise what Wanda had just admitted to, his eyes widened, mechanical irises whirring. He wasn't all that experienced with these things, but he knew that someone's first time was supposed to be special..

"Wanda.."

"Don't you dare apologise for anything" Wanda kissed Vision, gently stroking his cheek. "It was special, and beautiful, and I am so glad it was you.."

Vision's heart fluttered.

"Really?"

"Really" Wanda smiled, then curled into him, yawning. "Feeling sleepy.."

"Rest" Vision told her. "I will watch over you."

"Promise?" Her eyelids drifted shut.

"I promise."

For the first time in a very long while, Wanda Maximoff slept peacefully.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 _Stai cu mine: Stay with me._

 _Este: It is._

 _uimitor.. Frumoasa: Amazing..beautiful_


End file.
